


Unexpected, But In The Best Way Possible

by 72katie



Category: One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, Top Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/72katie/pseuds/72katie
Summary: "Do you wanna kiss me as much as I wanna kiss you?""Yes."Or, where Shawn Mendes and Niall Horan get together to collaborate on a song, but the day takes an unexpected turn.





	Unexpected, But In The Best Way Possible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonWarbler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWarbler/gifts), [zaynsuniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynsuniverse/gifts).



> hey! i hope you guys like this bc i haven't written smut in months and this is my first shiall fic ever!

"C'mon Ni, we just need a few verses before we're done with the song," Shawn informed the blonde sitting across from him, on the soft carpet of his bedroom floor, a small smile on his lips. 

"Hm, is that so?" He responds in a teasing tone, smirking a little at the guy sitting a few feet away, guitar in his lap. 

Shawn just shakes his head, a chuckle passing through his lips. "Yeah, you know that, man. Now stop being distracted and help me come up with the third verse." 

Niall then scoots over, and the two were so close their legs were pressed against each other. Not that either of them were going to move over so that there was at least a little space between them. "So what do ya got so far?" The blonde asks, leaning in to peak at the notepad that had both boys' handwriting scrawled all over it, the makings of a really good song sitting right there in the nineteen year old's lap.

"Just the first lyric to the third verse," Shawn tells him, grabbing the pen that was on the floor next to him, as an idea suddenly comes to mind. As Shawn turns back around, he comes face to face with the twenty four year old, whom had been rereading the portions of the song that had been completed.

They end up bonking heads and Shawn immediately opens his mouth, apologies tumbling out, but he is able to say no more then, "I'm so-," when Niall hushes him, telling him it's okay and that there is no need to apologize. After that, neither of the two make a move to look away from the other, so they are just sitting there staring into each other's eyes. 

Shawn breaks the ongoing silence after a minute or two. "Do you wanna kiss me as much as I wanna kiss you? Because if not then thi—." Niall cuts Shawn off, stopping him before he could start to ramble on for the next five minutes. 

"Yes." 

His breath is hot against the brunette's lips, sending shivers down Shawn's spine. Neither of them are totally sure who makes the first move, but the interaction leads to where they were now—kissing on Niall's bedroom floor. 

At first it's just a simple brush of each other's lips, but now they are full on kissing, tongues touching and the occasional awkward teeth bumping together—neither of them say anything though when it happens, too caught up in the very pleasant making out to even break away. 

Shawn puts his hands on Niall's hips, wanting to pull him closer, but then he remembers the guitar and notepad which are still in lap. He lets out a little giggle—and Niall would be lying if he were to say that he didn't want to just bottle that up and keep it forever. The younger moves the guitar and notepad out of the way, before pulling the blonde closer. 

Their noses brush against each other as they kiss fervently, hands touching every inch of the other's skin. Niall breaks their lips apart, breathing heavily and looking the other man in the eyes, almost getting lost in his dark brown orbs. "You're amazing." This gets a wide grin to appear on Shawn's lips, and the older can feel his heart swell in his chest at the sight—a breathless Shawn Mendes, sporting a quite happy smile. 

"So are you." 

Niall's lips find the exposed skin of Shawn's neck, immediately attaching themselves to the smooth, pale skin. The gentle brush of soft, wet lips on his neck is driving the boy wild and a small, quiet moan slips out of his mouth. The blonde sneaks his hands under the other's shirt, letting them roam Shawn's bare chest. 

Shawn gasps when Niall flicks his left nipple slightly, before rolling the nub between his thumb and pointer finger. Niall smirks against Shawn's skin, loving how sensitive he is already. In one quick motion, Niall pulls Shawn into his lap, wanting them to be as close as possible to each other. In doing this, their clothed erections manage to rub together, eliciting groans from both of them. 

Shawn puts his hands on Niall's chest, deciding that it's his turn to explore. He leans down, pressing soft kisses to the man's collarbone, getting little moans and gasps here and there. Slowly, the brunette lifts the blonde's shirt up until it is all but off, his teasing fingers running along his waist as he does so. His kisses travel down Niall's naked upper body, stopping right near his nipples. Shawn licks over the right one, Niall knotting his long fingers into Shawn's fluffy hair, lightly, at the action. Shawn sucks ever so slightly, barely letting Niall's nipple come into his mouth before he continues on his path down Niall's body. 

He nips at the skin on the blonde's hip, leaving a small little lovebite on the area. That gets him a little hum of appreciation from the other. Eventually Shawn's hand finds Niall's lap, and he rubs gently over his clothed cock causing Niall to moan out a "fuck," at the sudden stimulation. Using, his other hand, Shawn undoes the zipper and button of the man's pants to reveal his bright green boxer briefs that were covered in little four leaf clovers. 

The brunette lets out a loud laugh at the sight. "What are you wearing?" He asks with genuine curiousity. 

"I wasn't expecting this," Niall gestures between the two as he speaks, before continuing, "to happen, okay. Or else I would have worn different underwear." Even though his tone is slightly defensive, he still has a lazy smile on his face. 

"Weirdo." 

Shawn continues what he was doing before, pulling the light blue jeans down the blonde's legs, before looking up at Niall. "Are you sure you want this?" He doesn't want to do anything with the other that might be regretted later. 

"I'm sure. It's okay with me, Shawn. Are you okay with this?" 

The brunette nods his head, looking into the blonde's beautiful blue eyes. He runs his long fingers over Niall's cock, causing the man to let out a little puff of air—almost a gasp but not quite—and squirm just slightly in his spot leaning up against his bed. Shawn leaned down and licked over Niall's tip a few times, before hooking his fingers into the waistband of his underwear, looking to the blonde for okay before pulling them down and off; along with his jeans that were abandoned at his knees, previously. 

Shawn takes Niall into his hand, giving him a few short, quick strokes. "Ah," the blonde sucks in a breath sharply. Shawn sticks his tongue out and licks the few beads of pre-come that come from his dick at the other's touch. 

Shawn then licks the underside of his cock from the base to the tip, before taking him into his mouth fully. He bobs his head down about halfway, sucking lightly, before swirling his tongue around the tip, tasting the salty bitterness of pre-come in his mouth. 

"Fuck." Niall threads his fingers into Shawn's hair, pulling slightly, and getting a moan in response which causes slight little vibrations on his dick—and Niall would be lying if he said he didn't absolutely love that feeling. 

Shawn wraps his hand around Niall in a firm but not too tight grasp, moving in long strokes while he sucks on the very tip. The blonde throws his head back on his bed, feeling his own hair tickle his ears just slightly. "Shawn!" He draws out the 'a' in Shawn's name, in a long, loud moan. Niall almost wants to thrust into the warm heat of Shawn's mouth but doesn't, not wanting to overwhelm the other. 

The younger continues what he is already doing, but also brings his other hand down from where it was previously on Niall's hip to fondle his balls. This causes Niall to suck in a quick, short breath and say, "Fuck, gonna come." 

Shawn pulls off, getting a whine of disappointment from the other, and he kisses back up his chest. He presses their lips together in a passionate kiss, and Niall's hands immediately go to Shawn's waist and he pulls the other man closer. 

Niall's hand travels down Shawn's body, stopping at his crotch. The older let's his fingers rest on his cock, as he adds a little pressure to his light touches. 

"Mm, Ni," Shawn breathes out, letting his head rest on the blonde's shoulder. 

"Fuck, you sound so hot, babe. It's so sexy when you moan my name." 

"I know a few things you could do to make that happen again." Niall's breath hitches in his throat at that, and then he's pushing the other back so he's lying on his back on the carpet, Niall hovering above him.

His hands make quick work of unboxing Shawn's shirt, as he leaves quick little kisses all along his neck and collarbone. Eventually he gets Shawn's dark blue, short sleeved button down completely unbottuned, letting it rest lazily on Shawn's arms with his chest now exposed. Next the blonde goes for Shawn's pants, unbuttoning and unzipping his grey skinny jeans. The younger lifts his hips, letting Niall pull the fabric off of his legs. Now he is just left in his underwear, Niall being stark naked above him. 

This is definitely a sight that Shawn could be okay with getting used to. 

Niall palms Shawn slowly through his boxers, finally feeling how hard the other man actually is. The brunette lets out little whines of pleasure, loving how Niall's hands feel on him. "Mm, gonna make you feel so good," Niall promises, watching how Shawn's face contorts into a look of pleasure when he finally pulls his underwear off, and starts stroking him. 

"Oh .. my gosh," the brunette lets out in a high pitched tone, thrusting up into Niall's hands at his words. "Do you have condoms?" He asks a few seconds later, his voice sound a little more relaxed. 

"O-Oh ... Uhm," the older fumbles with his words, not expecting the man under him to ask that. He wasn't sure if that's where this was going. That's where he wanted it to go, but he wasn't sure if that's where Shawn wanted it to go—until now, anyway. 

"S-Sorry, I just assumed you wanted that too..." Shawn trails off, suddenly feeling uncomfortable and nervous. Not a good mix. He starts to pull away from Niall's touch, but the other stops him before he can. "No, no it's okay. I do want that, I just wasn't sure if you did." Niall looks into Shawn's eyes, almost as if he's searching for something as he waits for Shawn's response. 

Shawn's lips quirk up into a smile before saying, "I want to feel you, Ni. All of you."

"Oh, oh, okay. I think I have some condoms in the top drawer of my nightstand." Despite the blonde's words coming out sounding frazzled, he has a grin on his face to match Shawn's. Shawn laughs a bit at the other's actions, leaning up to press their lips together in a sweet kiss before Niall is getting up to search his nightstand. 

After a few moments of rustling, Niall returns holding a purple foil packet. He goes back to their previous position, him hovering over Shawn. He kisses Shawn gently, feeling their noses brush together a bit. 

"If you want to stop at any time, then just tell me and we will. Okay?" 

Shawn nods, and cautiously, Niall tells him, "Turn over." Shawn does as he's told and switches positions so he's on his front, resting his head on his hands. 

Niall grabs two pillows off of his bed he and gives one to Shawn for him to lay his head on so he'll be more comfortable. He puts the other under the man's hips so that they are slightly elevated off of the carpet. 

He trails his hands down to Shawn's ass, putting a hand on each cheek, and he pulls them apart gently to expose his hole. Niall leans down, blowing hot air over the area, and getting a sharp intake of breath from the brunette. 

Slowly, Niall licks a stripe up the cleft of Shawn's ass, getting a breathy moan in response. 

Spreading him further, Niall gives several licks to Shawn's entrance. "Fuck, Niall!" Shawn claws at the pillow, gripping it tightly and pushing his ass up closer to Niall's face. Niall prods at the brunette's hole, feeling some resistance before he is able to slip his tongue in. 

Moans and gasps can be heard from Shawn as Niall works him open until eventually, he feels a finger slowly being added next to his tongue. He grinds his hips down onto the pillow, desperate to get friction on his cock. Niall thrusts his finger in and out of Shawn at an increasing rate while he gives short and quick licks in between. 

By the time Niall has two fingers scissoring in and out of him, Shawn moaning with almost every thrust, the brunette feels as if this can't possibly get much better. That's when he asks, "Do you still h-ah .. have that condom?" He moans in the middle of his sentence when Niall thrusts his fingers in deeper than he has before. 

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," Niall tells him, almost as out of breath as Shawn, both from what he's been doing with his mouth, and from seeing Shawn come apart in one of the most intimate ways possible. 

"Can I put it on you?" He asks, voice raw and raspy. 

"Oh .. yeah. Fuck, of course you can," Niall starts to babble as he grabs the foil packet from beside him. He let's Shawn turn over, so they're face to face, and he'll never forget the expression on his face. He looked completely blissed out, and so relaxed and happy that it made Niall quite happy just looking at him—not that he wasn't already extremely happy. 

The older hands the packet over to him, and Shawn takes it, then using his other hand to lightly grasp the back of Niall's neck and pull him down for another passionate kiss. During so, he opens the package and takes the condom out, and then he grabs Niall in his free hand. He slides the condom on the man, getting the smallest little gasp from him in doing so. 

Niall then spits on his hand a bit before stroking himself a few times. He lines himself up to Shawn's entrance, who spreads his legs a little wider before wrapping them around Niall's waist. 

"Are you ready?" Niall asks, looking into Shawn's eyes to see his pupils blown wide, and he's certain that his look the same. 

"Yes," he tells him, with a nod of his head. "Wanna feel you inside me, Ni. So ready." 

At the affirmation, Niall begins to push in slowly, seeing as Shawn closes his eyes tight, also noticing his breathing quickening just slightly. Niall pushes in about halfway before stopping and giving the brunette a little while to adjust. 

After a few minutes Shawn nods, eyes still closed as he signals Niall to go in the rest of the way. Once the blonde was all the way in, Shawn let out a little whimper of pain, not used to such a feeling. "It's okay, love, I've got you," Niall assured, peppering little kisses all over his face. After two kisses to the cheeks, one to the forehead, and two to the tip of his nose, Shawn couldn't help it and let out loud giggles, finally opening his dark brown eyes. 

"Oh my gosh ... Niall, what are .. what are you doing?" He asks between his short bouts of laughter, totally oblivious to the pain in his lower half. 

Niall smiles wide, brushing their noses together. "Distracting you." Shawn returns the smile, leaning up just a little to capture the blonde's lips in a kiss. 

"Well you're doing a good job at it."

Niall leans down a bit, resting his head in the crook of Shawn's neck, waiting for him to say he was ready for more. In doing so, he brought them closer together which caused Niall to go a little deeper into Shawn. "Oh fuck!" Shawn cried out, throwing his head back and tightening his grip on Niall's waist. 

Niall perks his head up at this, looking to Shawn only for him to say, "Move, please. Just do that again." Shawn is practically breathless from breathing so heavily upon Niall hitting Shawn's bundle of nerves. 

"What? Do what again?" The blonde asks, more then a little confused. Just a minute ago, he was in such pain that he didn't want to even open his eyes, and now he's begging for Niall to fuck him. 

"Don't know, whatever it is you just did." 

Not totally sure what it was that he'd done to get this reaction out of Shawn, Niall pulls out slowly about a quarter of the way before thrusting back in. "Ah, yeah, j-just like that, Ni!" The brunette exclaims, reaching his hand down between their bodies to jerk himself off. 

Niall repeats what he just did a couple more times before adjusting his angle slightly, wanting desperately to get the reaction he'd gotten from the man under him a few minutes ago. 

Apparently this works because Shawn is crying out Niall's name in the same high pitched tone as before. Shawn speeds up his own movements on his cock as he grinds down to meet Niall's thrusts. 

A string of loud moans and curse words, along with Niall's name, and then Shawn is saying, "Fuck, gonna come, Ni." A few more thrusts and he's squeezing his eyes shut and clenching around Niall as his orgasm hits him, hard. 

"Shit, babe, you feel so good," Niall moans out, pressing little kisses on Shawn's neck. After a few moments his thrusts get more erratic before he's coming into the condom, with a loud shout of Shawn's name. He slows his thrusts before pulling out completely. He ties off the condom before chucking it into the trashcan next to his nightstand. 

Niall lies down next to Shawn, the younger curling up into his side, his head resting on the other's chest. For the next few minutes all that can be heard in the room is both the men's heavy breathing as they come down from what was some very intense sex. 

"That was ... wow ..." Shawn says, his voice trailing off and he doesn't really finish his sentence the way he'd intended to. But he gets his message across as Niall is nodding in agreement. 

"You know, we never did finish the song," Niall says with a small laugh. 

Shawn's laughing too as he speaks, "Yeah, you're right." The brunette scoots impossibly closer to him, not even caring that they're lying on a carpet and will both probably have rug burn tomorrow. 

Niall presses a kiss to the top of Shawn's head as he asks, "Wanna come over tomorrow to finish it?" 

Shawn has a sly smirk on his face as he responds, "Who says the night has to end here?" 

To put it simply, the rest of their night was filled with passion and adoration, and it ended with them cuddled up together in Niall's bed, content smiles on both their faces as they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> gifted to dragonwarbler bc the clover underwear was a reference to one of her shiall fics, zaynsuniverse bc she told me to gift her the shiall one shot i was working on so that she'd see it. i hope you guys enjoyed reading! (:


End file.
